En coulisses
by Utopiste
Summary: Derrière l'Élu et ses aventures, il y avait la vie. La vraie. Celle des gens presque ordinaires, celle de l'ennui parfois, celle des personnages secondaires, celle des acteurs en coulisses. (Recueil d'One-Shot)
1. Poussières

_Voilà, c'est mon recueil pour la nuit du FoF du sept décembre (et oui, y'en a qui écrivaient pendant que vous regardiez Miss France, feignasses é.è) _

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème Poussière en une heure. J'avais voulu faire un truc un peu original, et parler de Poudlard pendant la guerre, et... Et au final je me suis un peu perdue par rapport au thème, je crois. Puis, c'est plus un ensemble de drabble qu'un one-shot mais bon. Enjoy ?_

* * *

Fumseck toussa.

Il se sentait mal. Sa voix avait changé en quelques mois : elle était devenue rauque, rocailleuse, à cent lieues de son chant mélodieux usuel. Il ne pouvait pas le montrer, mais cela l'humiliait. La fierté du phénix, c'est sa voix : sans elle, ils ne peuvent pas s'accoupler. Peu importe les plumages radieux de certains rapaces, c'est la mélodie qui s'écoule de leur bec qui leur fait mesure de parade de séduction. Dans le temps, il était un vrai séducteur : il avait pas moins de deux œufs cachés dans le monde, dans cette vie. Il en était très fier.

Ce petit garçon, qui est entré, que faisait-il ici ? Personne n'était autorisé à venir. C'était le bureau d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, enfin. L'oiseau tenta de pousser un cri menaçant, mais le seul bruit qui s'échappa de son gosier fut un râle faible.

Fumseck toussa à nouveau. Il se sentait mal, vraiment, et ce petit garçon, là, il parlait et il sentait qu'il allait...

Le phénix toussota.

Il leva la tête en clignant éperdument ses deux grands yeux myopes. Il voyait flou, ce qui était étrange, car il se souvenait vaguement que, dans son ancienne vie, sa vision était parfaite. En plus, il était recouvert de poussière épaisse et poisseuse. De cendres. Il avait peur. Que se passait-il ? Cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant, mais dans sa petite tête, les pensées s'entremêlaient, confuses. Il paniquait. Il était perdu.

Et puis une voix retentit. Pas une voix, sa voix. Une voix grave, un peu chevrotante, mais forte et dénotant tant d'amplitude que cela paraissait presque imperceptible. La voix d'Albus. Albus était là, et il allait tout arranger, comme lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli alors que son aile était brisée. C'était encore un jeune homme alors, ambitieux jeune homme, prometteur. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le phénix se serait juste enfui une fois soigné. Il s'était cependant reconnu dans cette fierté un peu prétentieuse. Il se relaxa. Tout se passerait bien.

''Fumseck''. C'était lui c'était son nom. Une fois ce mot mis sur son essence même, l'enveloppe fluide qui semblait l'emprisonner fila comme de l'eau vive entre ses serres.

Fumseck toussa. Tout irait bien.

Fumseck toussa.

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur ici. Dumbledore aurait déjà dû rentrer il lui avait promis en partant. Et cette stupide horloge ! Tic-toc.

Il s'agita à nouveau, dans sa cage dorée. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il voulait son maître ici. Non, pas son maître- son ami. Et tic-toc.

Le parfum qui exhalait des fenêtres... Il avait toujours eu un instinct supérieur à celui des hommes. C'était un parfum de mort. Tic-toc, encore.

Ça sentait la mort, ça sentait le sang, ça sentait la guerre, les larmes et la poussière. Quelque chose se tramait. Tic-toc sans arrêt.

Il devait sortir. Il commença à becqueter le verrou. Et à le griffer, aussi. Il ne voulait pas partir... Il ne partirait jamais il était chez lui. Tic. Toc.

Un bout du verrou était tombé.. Il poussa la port avec toute sa force. Il était sortit. Il voulut pousser un cri fort, mais seul une toux sortit de sa gorge. Tic. Toc.

Stupide horloge qui pouvait agir sans tousser. Avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il la transperça. Un coup de bec acéré : alors qu'il s'envolait, il ignorait le tic-toc persistant malgré le verre brisé.

Il ignora encore une poignée de secondes que son ami gisait là, désarticulé, son corps dans une position grotesque à cause de la chute. Puis la souffrance, déchirant sur cœur aimant de volatile en deux. Fumseck avait passé des années à transporter un cœur qui n'était amoureux que de la liberté. Il n'était pas préparé à la perte. Il ne connaissait pas ça. Il pleura, encore.

Et il chanta. Pour honorer Albus, qui ne pouvait pas voler. Pour honorer tous les morts qui suivraient, parce que dorénavant, sur Poudlard, il y avait le parfum poussiéreux de la mort et le bruit sourd de la guerre.


	2. Au-dessus de ça

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème Concours en une heure._

_Buh, j'aime pas, je trouve ça laid, mais je poste quand même parce que je suis fairplay (quand ça m'arrange certes, mais bon). Tout est à JKR, on n'en doute pas. Et... j'aime pas la fin aussi. M'enfin._

* * *

Les volants des robes, les rubans dans les cheveux, les jupons bouffants, Théodore trouvait cela ridicule.

Les filles riaient trop fort à côté de lui. Il sursauta et chassa une mèche de cheveux de jais de ses yeux, agacé. Il avait passé une heure à tenter de se coiffer comme les autres garçons du dortoir, cette coupe à la mode dans les soirées mondaines, celle de Draco Malfoy, évidemment. Il espérait, un peu naïvement, que ça ferait plaisir à sa cavalière. La coupe à la mode dans les salons des Sang-Purs, honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Mais pas Sally-Ann.

Le garçon se pencha légèrement vers elle, inquiet. Sa lèvre intérieure était légèrement avancée, ce qui lui donnait un air boudeur à la fois mignon, agaçant et un peu ridicule.

« Tu t'ennuies ? lui demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Tu veux danser ?

Tout d'un coup, elle se releva et lui sourit. Sally souriait souvent aux gens: c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'appréciait. (Il l'appréciait, évidemment Blaise était ridicule, avec ses affirmations criardes sur ses pseudos sentiments pour elle. L'amour, c'était pour les gens en-dessous. Il était Théodore Nott, enfin.)

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui, fit-elle doucement en serrant brièvement sa main. Elle avait une toute petite main par rapport à ses longs doigts fins de pianiste. En rapprochant son torse de sa poitrine menue, il nota les autres différences entre eux. Sally faisait une tête de moins que lui, et pourtant elle était perchée sur de hauts talons : d'une part il était plutôt grand, de l'autre elle était plutôt fluette. Elle était douce, ses hanches semblaient presque molles sous le tissu froissé de sa robe. Ses os à lui étaient un peu saillants lorsqu'il se déshabillait.

Ils dansaient depuis un instant déjà. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient une parole : Théodore se serait ordinairement enquis de savoir si cela la dérangeait, mais ses joues rondes étaient rougies et un souffle un peu saccadé s'échappait de ses lèvres brillantes. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre les gens, cependant il lui semblait qu'elle était essoufflée ; elle était essoufflée à cause de la danse, non ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très sportive enfin, il supposait elle n'allait jamais aux matchs de Quidditch (Blaise le forçait à y descendre, : parfois il réussissait à y échapper, parfois non), même quand son équipe jouait. Pourtant, les Poufsouffles étaient très soudés. N'était-ce pas étrange ?

Il inspira. Se calmer et arrêter de se poser des questions futiles. Blaise se moquerait de lui s'il apprenait qu'une fille le mettait dans cet état.

« Tu ne veux pas aller s'asseoir ? Je suis un peu crevée, pas toi ? proposa-elle.

Il la regarda attentivement. Ses cheveux s'étaient à demi échappés de sa tresse, ses yeux marrons luisaient d'un étrange éclat ambre sous la lumière des chandeliers, et elle affichait toujours son imperturbable sourire. Daphné ne souriait jamais, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait n'avait pas cédé face aux demandes répétées de son père d'aller au bal avec elle. Elle aurait certainement parlé plus, elle qui était habituée aux bals. Théodore l'aimait bien malgré tout, car elle était ordinairement intéressante : mais elle n'avait pas des yeux sombres et brillants, des cheveux bruns ondulés et un nez retroussé avec quelques tâches de rousseur.

« Allons-y, alors.

Et son adorable sourire à fossettes contamina Théodore l'imperturbable qui ne put que se réjouir à son tour.

« Alors, c'est comment, à Poufsouffle, avec Diggory nominé ? interrogea-t-il timidement.

Il se reprocha aussitôt cette question : elle était stupide, et superficielle, et... Et elle commença à parler, à lui raconter sa réaction, ses amies, sa vie. Un flot de paroles interrompu seulement par leurs rires, de temps en temps. Théodore avait toujours cru qu'il détestait les filles bavardes. En fait, cela l'arrangeait : il n'avait pas à faire la discussion, juste à lui répondre quand il le souhaitait, alimentant la conversation. Il aimait bien son ton mordant quand elle s'attaquait à caricaturer les autres, imitant les grandes lignes des professeurs, la voix fluette de Chourave, l'agitation de Flitwick, l'ironie de Rogue, la raideur de MacGonagall, l'apathie de Vector...

« Jeuh peux t'empruntey ta cavalière ?

Gloussement.

Théodore leva la tête avec consternation. Elle, l'adorable Sally avec son humour acerbe, gloussait telle Lavande Brown quand on lui parlait de garçons ? Et devant un abruti de français avec un accent exagéré ?

« Bien entendu, répondit-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir en tendant sa main ridiculement fluette aux ongles rongés. Oh, ça ne te dérange pas, non, Théodore ?

Si, ça le dérangeait. Beaucoup.

« Non, t'inquiète, bougonna-t-il.

Et, en face de lui, le monde se remit en marche : les volants des robes, les rubans dans les cheveux, les jupons bouffants, les filles qui gloussaient dans les bras de charmants français. A qui sera la plus désirée, à qui dansera avec le plus de filles, à qui aura la plus belle robe ou à qui portera le costume le plus élégant.

Lui, Théodore Nott, était au-dessus de ce concours puéril.


End file.
